Breakaway
by Scars on the Wrists
Summary: Bella is on the verge of breaking apart into a million pieces, after all being in a abusive home isn't what anyone wants to live. Drabble, No HEA, On Temp-Hiatus. Once named The Last Night.
1. Chapter 1

Sneaking

It was dark when I left my house and got to his.

Just like every night, we cuddled and I cried.

This was a nightly ritual for Sam and me; he did not know why or understand why I run away from my house. No one does.

No one hears the fights, the screaming, the hitting, or sees the bruises covering my body.

His warm body against my cold one seemed to melt all the tension of the day away.

I close my eyes and count his breathing as he sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Home Life

After four hours of this, I get of the bed and sneak out.

I walk for two hours, taking the longer route home from his house.

I scream in rage as it starts to rain and thunder.

How could my life end up this low?

At this point, I do not care to remember but the memories are there, pushing me to look at.

I get home and crawl through my bedroom window.

No one noticed my absents, both mom and dad are sleeping.

I thank whoever is listening to me.

I don't want a beating the last one still hasn't healed.

I sleep and dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Swan Store Manager

It was night.

My father had just gotten home from working at the local store as the manager.

His name was Charles Swan while mine is girl to him or Isabella to everyone else.

He had retired as a police officer three years ago after being shot.

He had not been the same since then.

Always angry at one thing or another but the worst about his anger was he stayed angry for days afterwards.

I was sixteen at the time.

I wanted friends, a happy family, and friends.

The Cullen's were the closest friends I had but even they ignore me.


	4. Chapter 4

My Cutting Journal

After dinner, I went to go downstairs to the basement where my room was located.

My father was standing in my doorway watching me with his hawk eye look.

I peered behind him and saw my room was a mess.

I cleaned it before and after school.

"Girl what is with the mess and this?" Charlie demanded holding a journal. My blood ran cold, I started to hyperventilate.

It was not my personal or school journal but my cutting journal.


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl who Lies

"Nothing, it's a school project I'm doing for English. I have to do a essay on Self-harm and pretend to be the person to understand about it more."

I half lied to him, truth was I had to do an essay on cutting and it was due Tuesday of next week.

His eyes narrowed into slits more and stalked towards me.

I stayed put and waited, his hand raised and my cheek felt on fire.

I cried out and tears sprang into my eyes.

"You're a liar Girl and liars go to hell." He snarled and spit in my face slapping the book into my face.

I grabbed it and walked into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Razor who is my only Friend**

I am a liar.

I am nothing but Girl to him.

I look in the mirror and my pale, face is scared and has a red print of his hand on my left cheek.

I grab my razor from under the bed mattress.

I caress it and pulled up my long sleeves to reveal a whole armful of thick scars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Numb.**

Taking the razor, I find a blank part on the canvas of a story and dig it into my skin.

Blood springs to the surface and runs down my arm like a river.

I take a cloth, dab it, cut three more times, and stop the bleeding.

It burns but the bruises do not hurt no more.

I am numb for now.

I cry and crawl under my pallet on the ground as I wait for the yelling and the sound of slapping to go away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Story of Docward.**

I met Sam on a Sunday Morning of April 4th it was sunny and for some odd reason it was raining.

I had always loved to lay in the meadow and watch the clouds, ever since I was a little girl.

Walking in the middle of the woods with Docward my German Sheppard wolf mix, pure black I had gotten him two years ago, after my dad and I got in a huge argument.

He backhanded me so hard I ended up in a coma for a month and woke up to a dog licking my face.

I named him after I stopped dating Edward Cullen I mixed the two together and got Docward.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood.**

We walked for a whole hour until we came across the meadow.

Flowers were bloomed, rich, vibrant, pinks, yellows, blues, purple, and even white. They were everywhere.

I sat down and told Docward to do the same we sat on the grass gazing at the clouds.

Suddenly twigs snapped, Docward started growling, hackles rose up, and I screamed.

There stood a person covered in blood.


	10. Chapter 10

James.

The man was five-eleven by the looks of it, his body was huge, muscular, and his eyes were hard, cold, and flat.

Eyes of a killer a voice whispered to me. I slowly got up and tugged on Docward's leash as he continued to growl at the man.

"Hello." The man said his eyes narrowed into slits, a glimpse of a gun gave me the hint not to mess around with him.

"Hello" I croaked back standing still, the man smiled crookedly, I stared.

"My names James, what are you doing in my meadow?" James said in a chilling sweet voice, a chill went up my spine.

Whatever James wanted me to answer I did not know.

I was running before I could comprehend what I was doing.

I ran until I came across lots of trees I heard a waterfall and I ran with Docward towards the sound.

James was laughing as he fired the gun he had in his back pocket. Docward yelped. I looked and cried out.

He shot my dog.

I stopped and took off my jacket tying it around Docward's stomach as it bleed faster.

I looked up and James seemed to have disappeared.


	11. She's Chief Swan's daughter

It began to rain as I heard voices of men.

Crying I was picked up and Docward was left behind on the forest floor.

"No, Docward!" I screamed holding out my arms his head lolled towards me his eyes filled with pain as he tried to get up.

I saw a tan teen go back for Docward before everything went black.

I woke to pain in my leg.

I did not open my eyes in fear of what would happen.

Instead, I kept them shut and listened trying to find out information.

"Paul ask Emily if she knows this girl."

A door slammed shut and open again

Docward barked and whined the person who was carrying me shifted his feet.

The smell of cookies in the air, I sniffed.

"Oh my god, Paul, Sam what happened?" a women's voice cried in the distance.

"Some dude was chasing after this girl and her dog was shot. I do not think he will make it. Do you know who she is?"

Emily's voice was sad and laced with venom.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella."

"Isabella, wasn't she with that boy last year…Cullen?" Paul sneered the last name; I flinched at the mention of Edward he was the person who loved to tease me now days at school.

"I remember reading the newspaper about a girl who had been dating Edward Cullen and the guy dumped her at prom. He had a article published about how much of a whore she was." A smack was a reply from Emily.

"Do not ever call anyone that name again Paul." A growl was the only response. I snapped open my eyes and struggled out of Sam's arms startled he let me down.

I'm a dead Girl.

"What time is it?" I croaked in a demand when no one answered, panic settled in. Charlie is going to kill me.

I ran to the door, and gasped the sun was shining, birds chirping, and the wind blew a gentle breeze.

It was morning.

And I am a dead girl.

* * *

Story of a Broken Girl Part One.

I ran home I heard shouts for me to come back and barking Docward seemed to have been better because he was next to me in an instant.

"We are going to die, Charlie will kill us." I tell my dog, wisely, he runs into the forest where I have a doghouse, food, and water there for him.

Charlie is waiting for me, his eyes narrowed flames dancing in them. I bow my head and do not look him in the eyes.

"Where were you girl?" he bellows spit flying out of his mouth, it lands on my face, I don't wipe it off. I do not know what to say since he probably would not believe me anyway.

A slap stung my left scared cheek I didn't really feel it, Charlie in the past would get so angry when no one cried after being hit by him so I learned to fake tears fast.

"I was in the woods I got lost. I'm sorry." Stuttering I flinch when I see a belt.

It flies towards me.

I close my eyes and block it out

I am in my room when I open them again, my back is stinging, blood is everywhere.

I slowly get up hissing at the feel of a bloody back.

I look in the mirror and cry in horror.

My skin is gone from my back and blood is gushing.

I ran from home, out the door before anybody could see what I was doing.

I ignored my dad's screams of rage, nor my mom' pleas for me to come back.

I ran into the woods, Docward right behind me.

I was running back to La Push a place where I know I would be safe.

* * *

Sam.

I finally reached Lapush two hours later, collapsed in relief my back burning severely, Docward ran ahead, and barked.

I looked up and almost smiled in relief. Sam stood five feet away his dark eyes swirling with emotions that I could not detect.

"What happened?" his voice was forceful; syrupy that told me he wanted the truth.

I looked away and muttered the answer running a hand through my hair that was ratted, and half of it was shaved.

I never noticed though that my dad had taken his shaving clippers and started shaving it.

"I fell." I lied, putting on my blank face; Sam looked over my injuries and shook his head.

"I don't believe you Bella, something happened and I want to know what happened."

* * *

Bulimia Bella

I never told Sam what had happen just randomly said I got in a person's way, he believed me for the most part.

I ended up staying at his house for two weeks before going home; my back was still healing but went back to the way it was when my dad and mom saw me.

She was happy that I was not dead, my dad was not however happy that I disobeyed.

I was banned from food, and to stay locked in the house for a whole week.

I snuck food at school but threw it up before I went home, my father decided to check my bag and puke anything in my stomach.

So I made sure to not eat anything by twelve three hours before school got out.

It worked.

* * *

I'll Try.

I always snuck out my window in the basement to go to Sam's at night, I would snuggle with him until dawn and for two months, and my life was okay.

I was falling for the person who saved me.

The question was could I survive to my eighth birthday that is five months away?

I did not want to live anymore but for Sam I will try.


End file.
